Teen Titans Go!
by abovetheodds
Summary: Isaac was your normal teen with power till a powerful meta human know as Apocalypse was resurrected now with the death of his parents he must join the Teen Titans to stop Apocalypse from taking over the world. Mean while finding out who his true love is.
1. Chapter 1

The following story is a work of fiction. I do not own any DC Comic Characters mentioned in the story. This story does not follow a specific timeline or character but merely is my favorite characters in a light I want to portray them.

((WARNING! This story contains several gay characters. You don't like don't read.))

Please submit any comments, questions, concerns, or responses

Teen Titans Go!

Chapter One!

My life was pretty normal. We I guess that depends on your version of normal. You see my family and I are nothing but normal in the eyes of everyday people. My parents well you see their superheroes. They belong to this team known as the Justice Society. It's a sister group of the Justice League. The Justice Society takes care of the Eastern Coast of the United States. Majority of the member wanted to live somewhat of a normal life so they created the Justice Society. All thought they do help out with worldly events when it is needed. To the Justice Society, my dad his name is Lance he can shoot plasma energy, it's pretty cool. My mom she goes by Stargirl, she can fly and she's pretty strong too. Not Superman strong but pretty close. Dang! You know for having superhero parents you think you could meet a lot of superheroes but you don't. I have been begging mom to take me with her so I can meet some. I want to meet Superman so bad.

"Isaac! Pay attention!" I jumped from my seat when the teacher yelled at me!

"Sorry Mrs. Newton." I whispered.

I'm a good student, straight B's at least. My dad said if I would pay more attention I could have straight A's. You try to pay attention when you know you parents are out battling some alien freak or some kind of power hungry villain. Zoning out again let me tell you a little about Isaac Reid. Isaac aka me, you remember why I said the Justice Society was created. Yeah normal lives so that what I get to do. Go to school and live a normal life. Try doing that when you have powers like your parents. I can fly and bench press a car I can even shoot powerful white light from my hands. Just only in the sanctity of my house. How boring is that. But I guess I can understand, I mean if someone was to learn that my parents had a kid then they could end up using me to get to them. Last thing I want is to be bait for my parents. So here I am your basic kid, 5 foot 10, 150 pounds, spiky brown hair and the bluest eyes you can ever imagine. My dad says my eyes are that color because of the energy inside of me. Who cares why they are blue it's definitely the money maker for me.

The PDA made a ringing noise to signal an announcement. "Due to the resent threats against the New York City area, school is going to be cancelled for the remained of the week. All students are to report to the buses or to go straight home." Hmm. I wonder why mom or dad hasn't mentioned anything about threats, or even. Never mind we won't go there just yet. I hate being left out of the loop. So like I was told I went straight home, via Isaac express. I could see all of Manhattan from here. It was busy. You should see it at night, the city never sleeps. I could stay up in the sky for hours.

"Thought the principle said to go straight home?" A voice asked me from behind.

"Yeah, well I need some fresh air before I had to be stuck in the cold dark cramped cage we call

an apartment." I replied.

"Please, you're so dramatic!" the voice laughed, "Your mother would cry hearing you talk like

that about her house keeping."

"Well I can't help that if I had parents that would let me go out and I don't know act like a kid

with powers maybe I wouldn't be so dramatic."

"Son, it's for your safety that we are strict on you. If someone ever found out that…"

"Yeah Yeah" I interrupted my dad. "I know I know that's why I don't complain…. Much!"

"So how about I race you home?" My dad asked.

"Oh hmm might be interesting."

"Oh!"

"Yeah….GO!" I yelled to my dad as I shot like a bullet from a gun straight for home. My dad just

laughed at me as he tried to keep up but he realized a long time ago that he could never beat me but he never gave up trying too. I was home for about three minutes before my dad flew down to the balcony.

"Cheater!" My dad announced as he sat on the couch.

"I can't help it you're getting old and slow."

"Old!" My dad looked at me with shock through his red mask. "Ill show you old." He jumped on

me and started to wrestle me and tickle me. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. I thought I might even pee my pants.

"Boys stop it before dad gets hurt." My mom said walking in to the room and sitting down to

put on her Stargirl boots. My dad jumped up and announced "I would like to point out that I stopped three robberies, a runaway subway train and I stopped the Royal Flush Gang, ON MY OWN!"

"Really!" I asked with excitement. "Tell me what happened with the Royal Flush?"

"Well I was standing there.." My dad started but was interrupted by my mom,

"David, you can tell him all about this later, we need to go."

"Courtney, he just got home from school." Dad tried to reason with her.

"I know and sweetie I am sorry. We have a Society meeting and their waiting on us." My mom

replied with sadness on her face.

"I understand, go on. Dad, you can tell me about it when you two get home." I stated, don't get my mom wrong she would love to tell me about her fights and listen to dads but she is a superhero and sometimes things just have to wait.

"We love you kiddo." My dad said flying out the window.

"Stay inside tonight." My mom said as she put her mask on.

"Is it going to be bad?" I asked.

"I hope not but it could be."

"What's going on mom?" I asked walking up to her.

"Isaac you have nothing to worry about okay?" She replied hugging me.

"Promise me you two will be safe." I asked hugger her tight.

"We will, we promise." She said giving me a kiss on the forehead and flying out the window just

like my dad did. I hated nights like this. Usually one of my parents stayed home with me while the other went out and worked with other members of the Society. Sometimes I wish my parents were like Superman that way I knew they were invulnerable and I wouldn't have to still here worrying.

As the night went on I sat at my desk listening to the new 21 Guns by Green Day and

worked on my homework. I heard sirens the whole time and my stomach just turned. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep till my parents got home. I was seriously stressing out, why was I so scared. I need to relax so I turned up my music and decided to take a shower. As I walked to the shower naked I saw a dark shadow figure in the corner. I nearly had a heart attack until It spoke.

"Sorry Isaac didn't mean to scare you." The shadow told me.

"It's okay Larry."

"Walking around naked, not a good thing to do in front of your boyfriend." He said walking

slowly towards me with an evil grin. I completely forgot that I was naked and now my cheeks were as red as they could have been.

"I was going to shower. You can join me if you have time?" I asked him as he walked up and

grabbed my now hardening cock.

"I always have time for a hot shower with you." He replied as he kissed me. Something I forgot

to tell you all. The whole never mind we won't go there just yet, I mentioned early we that's because I'm seeing Larry Bolatinsky you may know him, he's Bolt from the Secret Society of Super Villains. I know what you're thinking and it kind of happened. My parents have no idea. We dated for a while and then he told me he was a villain but you can't help who you love, right? The next thing I know Larry and me are in the shower with the hot water falling all over our bodies, he rubbing up against my butt, I feel his cock growing harder and harder. I needed to have him in me, I need to relax and this would help me. As he rubbed his cock across my hole, he pulled my head back kissing me, slow pushed his tongue in my mouth. It was amazing he was one of the best kissers. Well he pretty much was the only guy I have kissed. I could feel him slowly push is cock inside my tight hole. I wanted it so bad; I started to push against him having his cock go deeper inside me. Soon he was all the way in, I wanted to cum right there but I calmed myself. Larry slowly pulled out until only the head of his cock remained inside me then he pushed all the way back in. Larry pulled in and out a few times until he started to move fast, pounding my tight hole. Pushing my body against the shower wall causing me to moan, I was getting closer to losing control I was about to cum. Larry pulled all the way out of me and then shoved his cock as hard as he could back in me causing me to cum all over the shower wall, moaning his name as I blew. Then I felt it, I felt him cum inside me feeling his hot spunk fill

my hole up. We stood there breathing hard for a few minutes until he pulled out and we showered off.

"So want to tell me waits going to happen tonight?" I asked Larry while I washed his chest.

"Not really." He asked looking away from me.

"Your worst than my parents, Larry." I replied

"I don't want you to worry more than you have to; it's going to be some silly fight. That's all." He

stated as he moved us back under the water so we could rinse off. He kissed me until we were

interrupted by his phone ringing. He got out of the shower wrapping a towel around him and grabbed his phone. I could tell that our time together was over so I turned the shower off and dried off.

"I have to go." He stated as he turned around.

"Will I see you later?" I asked

"I come over tomorrow and we can go out on a date."

"Sounds good, I'm thankful for secret identities." I laughed

He gave me a kiss and like that he teleported out of my house. I was again alone in my house.

Worried about the people I loved being killed. At least I was relaxed. I know my mom told me to stay inside but It was such a nice night out, I grabbed a pair of American Eagle Boxer Briefs and flew out the balcony window like my parents. I have no idea when the last time we used the front door. I made sure to fly around lower Manhattan. I am sure whatever was going to happen tonight was going to happen towards upper Manhattan. Plus I was just going to do a fast lap. I looked at all the people down on the streets acting like nothing was wrong. I guess they had so much faith in the Justice Society that they had no problem walking around like nothing was wrong. Sometimes I wished my parents were normal people so I wouldn't have to worry about them like this. Now you would think that flying high in the sky above the building you would have nothing to worry about. Boy I sure wished I was looking forward that way I would have been able to fly home fast. Instead I flew right smack into, who else Superman. How embarrassing, he just floated there and let me fly right into him. On top of that he was with half the

Justice League. Wonder Woman and Oracle had this huge smirk on their faces; Green Lantern was holding back a laugh and Supergirl just busted out laughing at me.

"Hi, there!" Superman finally broke the silence.

"Umm, Hi." I could hardly breathe I was so embarrassed.

"Cute underwear you got there." Wonder Woman stated. If my face could get any redder it sure

was now.

"I was… umm… I… Thanks." Was all I could get out, someone please kill me. I might as well have been naked. They all were wearing their outfits and masks. Now I know Wonder Woman, Superman nor Supergirl wear masks. Well that changed a few years ago when some of the heroes secret identities were found out and many of them changed their costumes to hide who they were. Like superman wore a sleeker, cape less , costume with a mask that just covered his eyes, and Wonder woman work a costume much like Supergirl just different color and add the same kind of mask like Superman, Supergirl she just added a eye mask to her costume. Not much difference but it did help with keeping their hero life farther from their personal.

"I think you should start to head back home, it's not going to be safe around here in a while. Let

alone in what you're wearing." Superman said still with a huge smile on his face.

"Are you here to help the Justice Society?" I asked.

"Yes we are." Oracle stated, she seemed proud of herself almost like a newbie.

"Can you guys promise me you watch out for them?" I asked almost crying when I said it.

"We sure will." Superman promised

"You have nothing to worry about will watch out for them and everyone else." Green Lantern

added. Which this made me breathe and relax even more knowing my parents had the Justice League helping them out.

"Thanks, I should head home, told my mom I wouldn't leave the house." I said as I turned

around to fly off home. Before I was able to get out of hearing range I heard Supergirl shout "Cute butt."

I really wanted to die now. I just meet the Justice League for the first time ever and I was in my

underwear. When I got home I was relaxed enough to where I could finally fall asleep.

I have a live journal with my stories and pictures of my depicted characters.

My live journal is my thoughts and my ideas and has no correlation to characters or actors depicted.


	2. Chapter 2

The following story is a work of fiction. I do not own any DC Comic Characters mentioned in the story. This story does not follow a specific timeline or character but merely is my favorite characters in a light I want to portray them.

((WARNING! This story contains several gay characters. You don't like don't read.))

Please submit any comments, questions, concerns, or responses

Chapter Two

I was standing there looking over the city, there was no sound of cars or people just the light gust of wind rolling across my naked body, blowing my hair in the wind. I felt at peace, the world was bright.. Then I felt two strong arms touch my skin, the touch had warmed my body and aroused me to no end. I had no idea who was touching me but I did want them to stop. Soon I felt there cock slide against my ass, my body started to urn for it. I started to feel weak. After what felt like eternity I felt the stranger slowly inserting his cock in my ass. With each thrust I felt more alive and stronger, but the world was darkening. I looked up in the sky and say my parents running towards me and the stranger. I pulled away by embarrassment and as I turned towards the stranger everything around me went black. He had this evil grin on top of his beautiful body, he was gorgeous; I was so in love with him, he stretched out his hand for me to take and as I went to take it I heard behind me my parent screaming no. As I withdrew he became angry and with a flick of his hand I saw my parent being impaled by the darkness. My heart stopped my parents just looked at me.

"Isaac, We love you, We love you with all our hearts." My mother said as she took her last breath.

"Son, whatever you do! Stay away from him. Don't allow him to consume you! We love you." My dad said as his life left his body.

I couldn't breath, my parents where dead, my life as I knew it was gone. I screamed at the top of my lungs as my hands glowed with white light, over taking the darkness that surrounded me. The stranger vanished with the darkness. I was now standing over my parents lifeless bodies. I just stood there not believing what I saw. I took another deep breath and began to scream again.

"ISAAC, wake up! Your okay! Wake up sweetie!"

I sat up and opened my eyes, It was a just a nightmare. I looked over to were the voice came from and I saw Oracle, she was sitting next to me in my bed. I looked over at my door and saw the Green Arrow, Flash, and the Red Tornado looking in at me.

"What are you all doing here? Red, Where are my parents?" I asked, Red Tornado was android that was apart of the Justice Society and like an uncle to me. He had more life then a human could. But he just couldn't bring himself to answer my questions. The Green Arrow walked in and took off his hood and mask and sat down next me. After Superman, The Green Arrow was my other wet dream fantasy.

"Isaac, something happened tonight. Your parents, they didn't make it." He said, holding my shoulder.

"Superman, promised that he... That you... YOU WERE SUPOSE TO PROTECT THEM! YOU ALL PROMISED!" I scream as tears poured down my face. I started to hyperventilate. "YOU... PROMISED..."

The Green Arrow had tears in his eyes along with Oracle. The Flash stood there looking straight head trying not to cry.

"We tried but we failed." Green Arrow pleaded to me. "I am so sorry Isaac. We are sorry, sorry that we failed you and broke our word."

"How?" I asked in a whisper. But know body said a word.

"He needs to know." The Red Tornado spoke.

Oracle stood up from the bed, "The Secret Society, they were trying to resurrect a power meta-human. Luther found some ancient scroll in the egyptian dessert that contained instruction on how to resurrect the person know as Apocalypse. It told that who ever would resurrect him would be give great power."

"What does this have to do with my parents and them dying?" I asked with tears.

"There was need for a sacrifice of great heroes of light." She said quietly.

"My parents where sacrificed by Luther?" I said, I couldn't believe this.

"Actually by Bolt but yes." Flash said.

"WHAT!" I screamed no meaning to but now my pain hurt worst because the guy I loved had killed my parents. He promised me from the beginning to never fight my parents and to walk away or take a punch if he got into it with them. I couldn't breath I couldn't see I needed air. I stood up out of bed and ran out of my room to fly from the balcony. I heard Superman say my name as I flew out. I didn't care I was madder at him then anyone for not being the Superman he was. I flew across the whole city of New York to the Statue of Liberty. The sound of the Ocean always helped clear my head. I was so mad at Bolt for what he did. There was no explanation needed. If he tried to come near me I would kill him. I cried and I cried for several hours as I sat on top of the statue. Until I heard a voice.

"Isaac?"

I looked up and it was Superman, he was holding a blanket. His eyes were red like mine I could tell he had been upset that he broke his word to me. I knew in my heart that he tried as hard as he could to protect them and so did everyone else there.

"Isaac, Im so sorry... I tried so..."

"Its okay, I know you tried. Im not upset with you." I said interrupting him.

"Are you cold? I brought a blanket." He asked.

"No not really."

"Sure?" He said with a small smile.

I looked down at myself and saw that I was naked. I was in such a hurry to run out that I forgot that I sleep naked. He flew down to me and covered me up with the blanket as I sat. It was one of my favorite blankets because mom would cover me with it every time I was sick and she would lay with me to confront me. Superman and me sat on the top of the Statue of Liberty for a while longer till I started to fall asleep. What happened next was something I always wanted. Superman scooped me up in his arms and carried me home. I wished this was happening under better conditions but at least I wasn't completely alone. We arrived back home a while later and everyone was in the living room waiting.

"Im sorry for the way I acted." I told them.

"You have all rights to be upset, you lost your parents." Wonder Woman stated.

"Besides we let you down." Green Lantern added.

"No, you all did what you could, I know that. My parents would not want any one to blame themselves because every time any of you go out to fight you never know if your coming back. You take that risk and take the consequences with your decisions." I told them.

"Your a smart kid Isaac." Batman said from the back, I smile at him because I was a little shocked.

"So now what?" Flashed asked. All the women in the room rolled there eyes.

"Well, we all have places to be and we need to figure out what to do for Isaac and his parents."

"Nothing fancy, shall be done for Courtney and David, they don't like go to funerals and they especially don't want people to keep grieving over there death." Red Tornado spoke up. "Isaac can stay with me. Im his guardian."

"Don't you live in like a garage?" Flash asked.

"I have a small place downtown that I live in, not much but it will work for us."

"What about joining the Titans?" Supergirl asked. "He'd be perfect."

"NO!" Red Tornado stated. "His parents didn't want this life for him."

This life that's all people said. I have power I have revenge in my blood. I want Luther and I want Bolt. The Titans was perfect, I wasn't sure what it was but I was sure it was a superhero team. "I want this life though. Im not trying to be rude Red but I want to join and I want to learn to fight."

"Your upset and you want to fight because your angry." Red stated, I knew him he could read me every time. It was his programming.

"How about we try it out and see how it works out. No fighting just training with the Teen Titans and if after he calms down and he still wants to be a hero then we let him." Green Arrow stated.

"As a trail period." Red Tornado agreed to. I was happy with that decision. A trail period would work. After they talked for a while and decided on the next move, people started to leave. Superman told me he would come check on me in a few days and sorry that he had to go back to his personal life. Green Arrow said he would stay with me and take me to Titan Tower when we got packed. I was happy he could stay over one of the girls. Oracle and Wonder Woman told me to stay strong and they would be there for me in an instant if I need them. I yawned and looked at the clock, 4:20. I was tired and depressed I wanted to sleep for ever. Green Arrow walked me to my room a helped me get into bed. At that point I didn't care if he saw me naked again. I climbed into bed and he actually tucked me in. As I closed my eyes I saw he stand by the door watching me sleep. I felt safe once more.

I woke up to the sound of rain and thunder. I looked over at the clock, 1:48. I sat up in bed and saw Green Arrow asleep in the hall still all dressed up in his outfit. I looked so hot in his outfit, my dick started to rise as I thought about him and what he would look like naked. I ran my hand under the covers and started to rub myself. I felt the pre cum leaking out of my dick slicking up my fingers. Then he started to wake. I was hoping I could get off before he woke up oh well.

"Morning Good looking!" Green Arrow said with sleep in his voice.

"Have you seen yourself?" I asked. He smiled as he stood to stretch. "Do you mind shutting the door so I can put some clothes on?"

"Now your modest?" He said with a smile as he shut the door. I knew he had seen me naked twice now but I was in a state of distress. I went and grabbed so basketball shorts and a t shirt. I walked out of the room into the kitchen where I saw Green Arrow looking around. "Coffee?" He asked. I pointed and smiled. He made us both a cup and I sat on the counter as he leaned and we just smiled. If we had sex last night this would be the best morning in the world. As I looked at him longer I noticed his lip was busted, I knew he didn't have it last night. I asked him about it. "Have another pair?" He glanced at my shorts and avoided the question.

"Yeah" I jumped down and walked back to my room, I could hear him follow me down the hall. I found him a pair and gave them to him.

"Mind if I shower?" He asked.

"Go ahead, Ill take one after." He smiled and walked toward the bathroom as he entered he turned around to me. "You can join me if you want?" My mouth dropped. I think my heart stopped and my dick got a instant hard on. "Sorry, that was inappropriate."

"No!" I said maybe a little to fast. He just laughed and moved his head toward the shower telling me in a way to come on. I turned on the shower and as I moved around I could see the Green Arrow starting to strip. It also began to get harder to breath. I turned around to him and he just stood there in his tight black trunks, his body was breath taking. I smiled, "No green underwear?"

He laughed and moved closer to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a kiss, His mouth was warm and sweet from the coffee, he moved his tongue around the inside of my mouth exploring it like a unexplored cave. I pressed harder to his lips and he made a small hiss sound. I forgot about his lip and I lighted up. As we kissed the Green Arrow moved his hand down my chest and across my stomach. When he reached my shorts he pulled them down exposing my already hard cock. He ran his hand across my cock, I almost lost it right there. I slowly touched his stomach, I was acting like he was fire. To be honest I was afraid he would stop as soon as I touched him. I slowly moved to his underwear and slipped them down, He was hung and semi hard. As I moved my hands across his stomach and back I could feel him being to get harder. He stopped kissing me and looked down at me and smiled. "Ready to shower?" He asked. I knew right then I had been cocked blocked. "Sure."

He grabbed my hand and lead me to the shower, the water was hot and refreshing. He looked even hotter with water running over his body. I wanted him even more now then before but that wasn't going to happen. He pulled me towards him under the water and we hugged for a while as the water washed away everything from last night. I wish it could wash away the pain I felt, the loss, the anger. I started to cry again and I felt Green Arrow tighten his arms around me. After a while he grabbed the soap and washed my body and hair, it felt good to be pampered. Larry never washed me when we showered. After I rinsed off, I asked if I could wash him off. I explored his body as I washed him, finding every scar and bruised area of skin. I made sure to be soft, I didn't want to hurt him again like his lip. He rinsed off and turned of the water, after we dried off I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself. I looked like the living dead. "You look amazing." He said from behind as he wrapped the towel around himself. I smiled and yawned. "I guess I need to pack. So we can leave." I asked.

"Nope, we can rest and wait till tomorrow." He said as he rubbed my arm.

"What about your personal life and the Justice League." I asked worried about taking up his time.

"I had Chloe cancel my appointments and move things around so I could be here for you." He said sweetly.

"Chloe? What is it that you do?" I asked

"Chloe is my assistant and you know her as Oracle. You don't recognize me?" He said with a playful sadness. "Im Oliver Queen."

I was shocked the Billionaire playboy of Queen Industries was here in my bathroom half naked and making out with me. "I..I really didn't make the connection. Wow." He smiled and grabbed my hand and lead me to my room. He pulled back my covers and removed his towel. My dick sprang to life once again. He just laughed and pulled me next to him, removing my towel. For the next few hours we relaxed in my bed and cuddled watching TV, just enjoying ourselves alone. I was still curious about the busted lip. "Will you please answer my question?" He took a deep breath and I knew he knew what I was asking. "Bolt showed up last night." I stopped breathing, "He wanted to explain to you what happened. I was to angry and upset. We exchanged a few hits and I got him to leave. I know it was wrong, I know with him being your boyfriend he had the right to explain himself."

"No, you did the right thing. Wait! How'd?" I asked shocked.

"He told me and explained that at first you two didn't know about each other." He told me reassuring me. I was happy he stood up for me and didn't allow him in. As the day went on we finally got hungry and ordered delivery. We eat in bed and watched movies till we both fell asleep.

When I woke up I went to the kitchen and made Oliver breakfast and coffee. I heard him move around and then my knight in no armor walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face. "I guess Im a little underdressed."

"Nope, just right actually!" I made our plates as he poured us a cup of coffee. As we ate he never took his eyes off me. He made me wonder what he was thinking. "Id like to see you more." He said. I chocked on some eggs. "Not that we have to be serious but Id like to see you more. If you are okay with that?"

"Sure, Id like that." We both smiled and finish our breakfast. It was time to pack and get my stuff ready to leave. He told me to just take my clothes and a few personal items. Everything else would be put in storage and I would have everything I need at Titan Tower. I became more excited and pumped about moving, all though I would miss my home. I knew my old life was gone and it was time to move on and start the next chapter. As we finished Oliver phoned Chloe to have her make flying arrangements to Metropolis. I never left New York and was excited to be leaving, especially that I was going to be with Oliver more.


	3. Chapter 3

The following story is a work of fiction. I do not own any DC Comic Characters mentioned in the story. This story does not follow a specific timeline or character but merely is my favorite characters in a light I want to portray them.

((WARNING! This story contains several gay characters. You don't like don't read.))

Chapter Three

I watched Oliver the whole time we drove from the airport, I was wondering if he was going to tell me more about what he want from our relationship. I had plenty of time to think about what I wanted and the more I thought the more I wanted him. It was all confusing and I think what makes me want him more is he didn't take advantage of me when I was upset. He could have and I would have let him but he didn't and for that I was in love.

"Were here." He said as he pulled the Nissan 350Z in a parking spot. I looked up at the tall building which they had dubbed Titan Tower. "Its on the top floor. Makes it easy for people who can fly to leave." Night time flights here I come. We grabbed my belongings and headed inside. The lobby was beautiful, marble and glass with silver trim made everything seem so elegant. It was strange to see something like this because a group of teens lived in the rooftop penthouse with no adult supervision. Oliver called the elevator and the doors opened, my stomach started to get upset, I was so nervous. On the way up to the penthouse Oliver put the bags on the ground and pulled me close for a kiss. Our tongues clashed causing me to forget about being nervous. "I had to get my last kiss in." He said as he pulled away. The elevator dinged and the doors opened into the penthouse, I was in awe. The back wall was all glass window and a huge screen tv sat in the middle with large plush couch encircling it. "You like?" Oliver asked.

"Its amazing." I saw a large kitchen off to the left and a large room to the right that seemed to have tons of computer monitors in it. I figured it was the command room for the Titans. "So you must be the new guy?" I heard a sweet voice say, I looked up to the second floor walk way, there was a beautiful girl with wavy brown hair. She levitated over the railing. "Im Wonder Girl but you can call me Cassandra or Cass." She said with a smile. As she landed she came in with a hug. "Im Isaac." I replied as we embraced.

After our hug I notice someone run in so fast and right back out again. "Im Impulse, Bart Allen is my name though." I jumped a little because someone was behind me and I didn't hear or see anyone. "Nice to meet you." We shook hands.

"About time you two got here." Another girl with long curly hair walked in, people followed in behind her, a girl with straight long brown hair and three amazingly hot boys. One had short blond hair, the second with dark auburn hair, and the three who was so cute with short styled hair.

"Im Frost, you can call me Ashley." The blond said. "This is Raven." She pointed to the other girl, "Speedy or Roy," to the auburn, "and Robin or Tim," to the blond.

"Im Superboy, but please call me Conner." The cute one said before Ashley could introduce him and shook my hand. My heart beat a little fast. All the people here were more like greek gods then Titans. Conner would have been Apollo. "Its great to meet all of you. Im Isaac."

"What your hero name?" Bart asked from behind.

"I really don't have one, yet." I replied. I was never suppose to be a hero so my parents and I never came up with one.

"What can you do?" Tim asked. I opened my hands and powered up. My hands began to glow white. People seemed impressed as I made the light brighter. "How about Holy?" Raven said from the back.

"I like that." Oliver said with a smile. With that it was decided my name was now Holy. The Titans asked me a few questions about myself and told me how sorry they were about my parents and how happy they all were that I was apart of the team and family now. Later on Roy and Cassandra showed me to my room. It was twice the size of my old room. The back wall was again all glass and I had a tall dresser and desk on one wall and the other had a large size TV on the wall on the same wall was a walk in closet and my own bathroom with a jacuzzi tub and a steam shower. I knew I would spend a lot of time relaxing in that bathroom. In the middle of the room was a huge king size bed. Roy and Cass left Oliver and me to unpack. It felt amazing being here and I loved how nice and sweet Oliver had been treating me. Once we finished unpacking Oliver closed the door and grabbed my hand and lead me to my amazingly hug bed. We started to make out it was so passionate then something change to lust. Oliver started to run his hands down my body and worked my crotch through my jeans. I felt him growing hard in his jeans which instantly gave me a hard on, it made him smile. I felt his hand go inside my jeans and under my underwear. My dick start to pre cum with the touch of his hand. I moaned softly and he started to jerk me off. "I want you Isaac." He whispered softly as he kissed my neck. I could have blown right then but I controlled myself. I started to unbutton his jeans to release his cock from its confinement as I moved his zipper down there was a knock at the door. Which of course meant the zipper went right back up.

"Isaac, Its Ashley?" She said through the door, I was starting to feel like I was going to dislike her. "You can come in!" I said as the two of us got of the bed and adjusted ourselves.

"Were going to go get some food. You want to join?" she said with a smile.

"Sounds great." I replied, Oliver told me that he had business to take care of and he would call me later to check on me. Before he left he hand me his credit card and told me to use it whenever I want and on anything I wanted. I tried to deny it but he told me he insisted on it. I gave him a quick kiss before we left to meet everyone in the living room.

As we all walked out of the lobby down the street the girls immediately grabbed ahold of me. Cass to my right and Ashley to my left. Raven seemed to be the loner type but she seemed very nice. "The new guy shows up and they forget about the old ones." Roy said from behind. "Of course you guys don't matter anymore." Ashley said jokingly way as Roy and Tim grabbed there hearts in pain. The eight of us walked down the street, Bart, Roy, and Tim argued in front on where we were going to eat, Raven and Conner walked in silence in the middle, which left me, Ashley, and Cass in the rear. They asked the simple questions what I liked to do, asked me about my favorite stuff, about my old friends and school. Then the questioned I hope would not come, "So what's with you and Oliver?" Ashley asked. First thing was I didn't know if Oliver was out or if he was gay. He could be the kind of guy who hooks up with a dude here and there then leaves then high and dry.

"Not much really." I replied nonchalantly.

"Liar." Cass said in a dry tone. My face turned red, "It's not like we don't know about him and plus what you say stay with us." I didn't know what else to do, I explained to them about what happened with us. Left out most of the X rated material, which not much X happened. I explained that we were just seeing each other and nothing official is going on. They seemed please and a little in love with Oliver by how sweet he was treating me and told me if he ever hurt me they would kick his butt for me. As we approached the dinner Roy picked out the girls ran off leaving me to enter by myself. Conner slowed his pace, he seemed shy and a little reserved then he did when I first met him. "So" He said breaking the silence, just to bring in more silence. I just smiled at him and I could see him getting red in the face. "Maybe I could show you around town tomorrow?" He finally said.

"That sounds great." I replied with a smile.

"Cool, we better hurry up before Bart eats all the food here."

We all sat around the table and talked getting to know one another. The girls never mentioned anything about me and Oliver. As I got to know them I felt more relaxed and happy to be here with them, they were all great people and friends. As we finished eating people started to go and run around doing there personal things. Which left me there with Conner and Raven, the two people who didn't speak up or talk to much, which was great for me. We decided to check out the bookstore down the block, which was great for me since I didn't bring a book with me. Raven went start to the teen section as Conner pulled me towards the comics. I didn't read many comics since my parents were my comics. "Isaac?" I heard Superman say from behind. It was a shock to see him out of costume but of course he did have a personal life. Turns out he was doing a piece on a book signing going on. We talked for a while and soon heard Conner cough a little in annoyance. The tension was thick in the air soon after and I was ready to leave after that, I never did well in these situations. Superman asked me if I would like to go for a "walk". I told Conner I would see him and Raven back at home a little later. The two of us walked outside and down an alley where no one could see us take flight into the setting sky.

The sky was just the same as New York, the street were busy and the false lighting brightened the streets below. "Better huh?" Superman asked. "Yeah much. What was that about?" I asked referring to him and Conner. He explained to me that they had a difficult relationship in the past and that it was just best for them to keep minimal contact. I left it at that and didn't ask anymore. We flew around a little while more till Superman took me to the top of the Daily Planet. We sat and watched the sun set, it was so pretty words couldn't describe it. I notice in the corner of my eye Superman was staring at me. I turned to look at him and as I did he moved in and kissed me. His kiss was like electric shock, our tongue twirled together and our hands moved around each others body. My heart was racing I was making out with Superman on top of the Daily Planet globe. He moved his hand under my shirt and across my back. The next thing I know I sit across his lap and he start removing my shirt. I grind my ass across his crotch and he begins to kiss my neck, Superman pick me up and lays me down on my back, pausing in his kisses only to remove his shirt. We start to kiss again as he moves his hand over my bare chest towards my jeans. My dick has been hard since we kissed and about to break free from my jeans. Next thing happens so fast Im not sure if I blacked out in the lust or if Superman used his speed to remove our clothes. He broke the passionate kissing and went down to

my left nipple and then my right, I let out a groan of pleasure. He began to

kiss between my pecs and down his stomach right down to cock. He licked the head of my cock, I was in utter bliss, then he took the shaft into his mouth.

"Oh god!" I breathed. He sucked on my cock, swirling his tongue around my shaft, tasting the

saltiness of my precum. I pulled him off and moved myself around so we could both suck each other. He was large and long and just as hard as I was. We both worked on each others cock both moaning in pleasure.

Superman pulled off and moved towards kissing my neck up to my ears. "I want you." He whispered. I probably could have exploded at that point, but I wasn't near climax yet so it was okay. I moved myself on top of him again so we could kiss and I could ride him. "I need you inside me," I moaned. His cock was raging hard and he was ready to penetrate me. He pressed the head of his cock against my ass. "OH!" I squirmed. And he pushed the head of my cock in. "Oh god! Fuck ya!" I moaned. He continued to push his hard shaft into my warm hot ass. He pushed in until his balls were touching my ass, and then he pulled out slowly. He pumped my ass at a gentle rhythm at first going faster as time went on. We locked lips as he pounded my ass. "You feel amazing inside me." I moaned.

"You ass is perfect!" He replied in a shortness of breath. He picked up the pace a bit, and I was getting closer and closer at the sight of his hot body below me taking every inch of him. He pounded as deep as he could and our moans got louder and more intense with every thrust.

"I'm gonna cum!" I said. With that he shoved his cock deep inside me hitting the spot that caused me to shoot my load all over his chest and stomach. As my second shoot went off I could feel him releasing his load deep inside me. We were both out of breath and weak as our orgasms drained us of our energy. I laid on top of him trying to catch my breath. A while later we finally decided it was getting late. We dressed and kissed goodnight and goodbye I watched him fly off.

I flew off towards home and noticed the balcony door was open. It reminded me of my parents. The memories of them and the sadness started to flood back. I told myself not to cry, I didn't want anyone to see me like that. I landed in the living room and found Roy and Ashley cuddling on the couch. We exchanged a few words and I told them I was going to call it an early night, and head for my room. I thought I walked into the wrong room because more things had appeared; stereo, bookshelf, a large oversized chair, and a small stand with a blu ray player and xbox 360 hooked to the Tv on the wall. I notice on the bed a thin green square, I walked towards it and there was a note. I hope you like green! It was on top of a new customize macbook air. I felt like crap now. I moved the laptop to the desk and started to undress. I walked to the tub and turned the water on hot. The sound of running water relaxed me. I notice several candles around the bathroom and decided to make a relaxing atmosphere to wash away my pain. As I lit the candles the smell of lavender filled the air. I turn the water off and removed my underwear. The warm water sent chills up my body as I lowered myself in the tub. I went under a few times to wet my hair and settled in the tub. I loved how the tub was deep enough to cover my whole body. Sitting there I watched the reflections of the candle flames dance across the wall.

Questions? Comments? Thoughts? Let me know. Thanks you Readers!


	4. Chapter 4

The following story is a work of fiction. I do not own any DC Comic Characters mentioned in the story. This story does not follow a specific timeline or character but merely is my favorite characters in a light I want to portray them.

((WARNING! This story contains several gay characters. You don't like don't read.))

Please submit any comments, questions, concerns, or responses

Thanks for all the reviews and comments. It helps me keep the story going when I get them.

Chapter Four

My wrist were in pain, I opened my weak eyes and saw that I was suspended from the ceiling by chains hooked around my wrist and ankles and I was naked. "You should have played by the masters rules." Came a voice from the dark shadows. The mans skin was ghostly white and his eye were blood red, his teeth were like that of a vampire. "Now, what should I do as a punishment?" An evil grin went across his face. "Maybe we should bring out your lover to play?" The ceiling opened up and a man chained just like me was lowered into the room. I couldn't make out who it was his face was too beaten and his body was mutilated. Out of no were the man from my last dream appeared. "Mr. Sinister, you might have gone to far." The man said looking up at the mutilated man. "Is he still alive?"

"Yes my master Apocalypse." Mr. Sinister proudly spoke.

"I can heal him, Isaac." Apocalypse said looking up to me. "Just join me. Become one with me." His smile was genuine but evil.

"Him? Who is he?" I asked in fear.

"Oh, you don't recognize him?" Mr. Sinister asked. "Maybe these with refresh your memory." He tossed a green bow on the floor and immediately I knew it was Oliver.

Tears of agony fell down my face and I wanted die. "Don't cry, my love. Just join me and I will heal him." Apocalypse said with sincerity.

"DON"T...LISTEN TO...HIM ISAAC!" Oliver screamed as he choked on blood.

"He is dying! ANSWER ME, ISAAC!" Apocalypse shouted.

"Never!" I replied.

"Well, since you need more time to think Ill leave you alone to watch him die. Mr. Sinister? Have your way with the fallen arrow." Apocalypse said as he walked out of the room.

"With pleasure, My master Apocalypse." Mr. Sinister replied with an evil grin. He raised his hand towards Oliver, he began to twist and pull Oliver's body with his mind. Causing Oliver to cry out in pain. I scream and cried. I used all the strength I had left to try and free myself but nothing happened I had no white light, no flight, or super strength. I was powerless to stop Mr. Sinister. I watched as Oliver bleed out and listened to his bones break. I watch as he took his last breath.

I jumped with fear, splashing water out of the tub and I coughed as I choked on water. I looked around and saw the candles had burned out and the water was now cold. My eyes burned as water dripped from my head into my eyes. It was just another nightmare. I had to call Oliver and just check on him. I dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist and found my phone in my jeans. I could barely find his number with how bad the nightmare had shaken me. "_You reached Oliver Queen Please leave a message and Ill return your call." _Why didn't he answer? I looked at the clock, 2:32 am. I reassured myself that it was late and he was asleep. "Hey Oliver, I couldn't sleep and I just wanted to... Just needed too... Im sorry for bothering you, I wanted to talk is all. Im going to head back to bed. I l... Night." I said to his voicemail. Put my phone down and grabbed the pair of short I loaned him the other day. This would have to do as my security blanket.

My throat was dry from coughing up the tub water so I went to the kitchen on my way down stairs I saw the Tv on and noticed Conner watching Tv. I walked in behind him. "Can't sleep?" He jumped as I spoke and it made me laugh. "Yeah you could say that." He replied. I could tell he had been crying because his eyes were red and the dry tear trails left marks down his face. "What wrong?" He asked. I shook my head in disbelief. "I look like you been crying?" He asked sweetly.

"I could say the same about u?" I replied in a soft tone. We made a half hearted smile and patted the seat next to him. I held up my finger and grabbed a drink and then sat next to him. We sat in silence for a while, we both didn't really want to mention our problems. Conner looked towards me and I met his eyes. "Want to cuddle?" He said softly. "If your not like that its cool, Im sorry?"

"I could use some comfort right now." I said in a childish way. We both smiled at each other. Conner opened his arms and I rested my back against his chest. His skin was warm to the touch, he was like my personal heater. We found a good movie and began to watch it. Half way through he spoke. "I was sad because you left with Clark."

"I didn't mean to blow you off. Its just we needed to talk about what happened in New York. I blamed him for my parents death because he broke his word."

"He does that a lot." He replied sourly.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I asked, he took a deep breath. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

"You know how Im a clone of him and Luther" He asked, I shook my head agreeing. "I was bad at one time. Luther had a way of controlling me, Superman thought it would be best if I were to be destroyed. Well the Titans had different feelings, they found a way to break the control he had on me. I hold a grudge against him to this day because I wouldn't be here if it was his choice, he doesn't like the idea I have part of Luther in me."

"I see but why would you cry?" I asked not making the connection.

"He is SUPERMAN, I was afraid you would... You know. Fall head over heels and do things."

"We sorry, I am head over heels for him because every gay boy who dreams of strong men with tight pants on is." I replied jokingly.

"So you are gay?" He asked "Do I have a chance?" I smiled at him he look like a so cute when he found out.

"Maybe, right now you are sure getting brownie point in the cuddling."

"Im great at spooning too!" He added happily.

"OH?" I asked.

"and other things." He said with an sly grin.

I couldn't help but smile he was to cute and gorgeous. By the time the movie ended we heard noise coming from upstairs and thought it best not to be seen on the couch together. I walked into the kitchen. I worked on finding the coffee with directions from Conner and he began to make breakfast. "Hope you like bacon and eggs. Thats all I know how to cook." He said.

"Good thing I like them then." We smiled and continued working. Roy walked in half asleep and confused, he sat at the bar trying to wake up. Soon everyone else started to walk in to the kitchen. We all eat breakfast talking about the days activities. I was shocked to find out no body went to school. They all got there GED and no body was over 17. Cassandra was planning on going to the Watchtower to make me a costume. So I could go out on patrol. Tim wanted to know how much training I had. I sadly reported non and that shocked everyone. Tim said he would help train me. Conner reminded me about showing me around town and I was more than happy to adventure out. Everyone else had either training with the Justice League or patrol. We all cleaned up the kitchen and went to our rooms. I tried calling Oliver again as I got ready but it I got the voicemail again. I decided not to leave another one. He probably had patrol or maybe the the Justice League was fighting someone from the Secret Society. One could only hope. I went into my closet and saw where I had some new wardrobe. Oliver really went all out. I found a great pair of low ride tight jeans that showed off my ass and a killer white button up shirt with a cool black design going down the arm. I made sure not to button the top buttons so I could show off a little of my chest. This would teach Oliver not to answer my calls, I thought playfully. I spiked up my hair and brushed my teeth. I heard yell bye as they walked out, I went to Conners room to see if he was ready and found him fixing his hair. "You look good." He wore a tight black long sleeve shirt that showed off his chest, and the sexiest pair of jeans ever made.

"Thanks you do too! Very much so!" He said in lust.

We both took the express elevator out the window to the street below. We walked all over town it felt like he showed me where Watchtower was and where some of the Justice League lived. I asked where Oliver lived and he didn't seem to happy to show me. We also went by the Daily Planet but I definitely wasn't going to say I have been there. Around one we stopped and eat lunch and a cafe without door seating and chatted about ourselves some more. We talked about past relationship, I mentioned Larry but not about how he was Bolt. I was sure many people wouldn't be as understanding as Oliver. I found out that Conner and Tim use to have a fling but it fizzled out. I was surprised at how many gay heroes there were. Conner informed me that along with Superman, Flash, Aquaman, and Nightwing were gay but Arthur and Dick had been dating for two years. I asked about Oliver and he told me him and Black Canary had a thing he thought. Only he and Tim were gay on the Titans which now included me.

We finished our meal and were about to pay when several tables went flying in the air and across the street, people were screaming and running away. Conner stood right up ready to fight and I felt even though I didn't know how to fight like a hero I could fight like a person. My heart stopped and fear washed over me as I saw who was moving the tables. The man from my nightmare, Mr. Sinister.

"Isaac, I presume?" He asked, Conner looked at me and I couldn't move or talk.

"If you know what's good for you, turn around and walk away." Conner told him.

Mr. Sinister just laughed and levitated me towards him. "My master Apocalypse would like to speak with you. He has a proposal for you."

"THE HELL HE DOES!" I heard Conner yell, next thing I know Conner is flying with me in his arms and just was we reach the top of the building we are thrown straight to the ground.

"Not so fast." Mr. Sinister starts to walk towards us. Conner is right back up to his feet. I follow soon behind, I finally snapped myself out of the fear of my nightmare. Conner flies at high speed towards him he begins to fighting Mr. Sinister. I power up my hands and release a powerful blast of white light straight into Mr. Sinister chest, which causes him to fly into a brick wall.

"That's some power?" Conner says he walks back towards me.

"I guess I underestimated you." Mr. Sinister laughs as he picks himself up. "It wont happen again." He tells us as he flies off. We hear police sirens coming from the distance and since were out of costume, it was best for us to head back to Titan Tower.

Once we arrived back Ashley was waiting for us. "Isaac your amazing!" She explained to us how an amateur recorder filmed the fight with Mr. Sinister and she saw how I attacked him with my power. I first worried about someone seeing me, but she said the video was out of focus and you couldn't make out our faces. I saw the video for myself and I was amazing. It felt good to be a hero for once, I couldn't wait to tell Oliver about it. I walked back into my room to relax for a while and notice my phone flashing. I had several miss calls and a new voicemail. "_Isaac, Im so sorry I missed your call. I've been out of town for business, I hope you know I am here for you. Call me when you can." _I hated that I missed his call. I can't believe I went off and forgot my phone. I tried calling back but instead of ringing it went directly to voicemail. The rest of the night I waited by the phone for him to call and not a single phone call from him.

I slept like crap that night, I wondered what Oliver was up to and wondered if he was okay. After an hour of laying on the bed, I decided it was time to find out what he was up to on my own. I went my closet and grabbed my favorite kaki shorts and a nice long sleeve white shirt with an awesome eagle imprint on it. I spiked my hair in a hot sexy mess, I wanted to prove something to Oliver I guess. To cut time I jumped over the railing and floated to the first floor. Ashley, Conner and Raven looked over to me from the TV as I landed on the floor.

"In a hurry?" Ashley asked from the couch.

"Just going out for a while!" I replied grabbing an apple off the counter

"I can come with if you want?" Conner mentioned as he stood from the couch.

"Thanks, but I just kind of want to be alone right now." I asked, I could tell it hurt him a little. Im sure he thought I was mad but I would make it up to him later.

As I walked out onto the sidewalk I could feel the cool breeze of fall, the sun was still warm though which made it perfect outside. I lost my way a few time and had to ask for some help here and there. I should have just flew by the time I got to Oliver's Penthouse it was around noon.

"Good Morning young man!" The gentleman said as he opened the front door to the building.

"Morning! Oliver Queens apartment?"

"Elevator three, 43rd floor" He replied and I smiled and walked in. As the elevator door opened into a huge room there was a glass desk and couches for a sitting area and a large balcony out to the sky.

"Well hello?" I heard Oracle or I guess Chloe from behind.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked. She was dressed in a white blouse and a knee high black skirt.

"I work for Oliver, Im his assistant. More like a lifeline but hey call it what you want! What about you mister?" She said with a smile.

"I was looking for Oliver."

"Oh!" She said flat, "He's out, on JL business."

She started to explain how she found out information about Apocalypse and how he had chosen four people to be his horsemen and gave them all powers that would help create mayhem in the world and help Apocalypse to gain control of the World. A man name Nathaniel Essex was dubbed Mr. Sinister, Daniel Linderman became Reaper, Christian Troy became Holocaust, and last Lex Luther was give powers and became Pestilence. They split up into two teams; Holocaust and Reaper went to Europe and Mr. Sinister and Pestilence remained here in the United States. Oliver along with Flash and Aquaman went to Europe to do some reconnoissance and to find a base of operations so they can set up a team there. Trouble was coming and if they didn't start to prepare now it would soon be to late and Apocalypse would have the upper hand.

"Oliver should be back sometime today. If you want you can stay here or I can have him call you when he lands?" She asked me as she grabbed a remote and pushed a button. The wall behind her desk retracted revealing a full arsenal of weapons for Green Arrow and several outfits for him and Oracle. "Wow!" Is all I could muster.

"Pretty cool huh?"

"Your telling me." I walked around looking at all the different arrows and bows as Chloe changed. "If its cool, I think Ill stay here and wait for him."

She smiled as she slipped on her mask, "Be good!" and off she flew out the balcony doors. I watched as she flew past buildings and soon she was out of sight. I stood there a few moments longer with the breeze blowing across my skin and through my hair. I was nervous, I missed Oliver so much and I felt a little lost without him. I went back inside and looked around the penthouse, nothing really said Oliver lived here, no photos, no personal objects. I found his bedroom and it was clean and in order. I knew I shouldn't have but I started to go through some drawers. Nothing but a few clothes and socks. His bed was green and silver which made me laugh, he was obsessed with green, I walked into the bathroom there was a large tub and candles around the room and I saw a stereo and turned it on. Rihanna started to play. Only girl in the world. I started to dance and enjoy myself. I might as well have fun while I wait.

I had been dancing, watching TV, reading a few pages of random books for three hours and no hint of Oliver. My cell when of it was a text from a unknown number. _GA eta 10 mins. Chlo _

My heart stopped, I ran into the bathroom turned the water on, filled the tub up and lit the candles, I ran into the bedroom and stripped throwing my clothes under the bed and straight to his dresser and grabbed a pair of silk green boxer and sat on the edge of the bed in waiting. I heard the elevator door open and the sound of his foot step made my heart pound.

"So now what are we going to do?" I heard a male voice say, I didn't recognize it but I knew it wasn't Oliver.

"We?" Oliver asked. His voice was close, I panicked and hid under the bed, I saw too pair of legs enter the room.

"Oh, I take it we are going to relax in the tub. Chloe is a smart girl!" The unknown voice said all happy and sexual.

"Dick? I..." I heard Oliver pause. "Dick you need to go. Thinks for the help now isn't a good time" I saw Dick move closer to Oliver and I saw him rub his crotch.

"You sure Oliver?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Yes." He said polite. Dick said no reply and just walked out. Oliver moved to the edge of the bed and sat down. I held my breath and closed my eyes trying not to breath. I was pissed, scared and wanted to cry. "Hey!" I heard Oliver say, he must of called someone. I opened my eyes and say Oliver leaning down looking at me from under the bed. I screamed in surprise and smacked my head on the bed. Oliver helped my out from under the bed, with a smile. "What are you doing under their?" He asked.

"Nothing, I was leaving." I said a little hateful.

"I just got here." He replied in a hurt tone.

"I ruined your night with dick so you should just call him up and tell him to come back, Im leaving." I said trying to hold back tears.

"I rather speed the night with you, Isaac! Dick was just tagging along and being a pest. Nothing was going to happen. I promise." He said with sincerity.

"Promise." I asked. I don't know why I was upset, not like I was the golden guy. But Oliver was mine and he was mine only. He shook his head yes and I went to sit next to him on the bed.

"So how about I get comfortable like you and I make us a drink and we get in the tub?" He asked.

"Id like that."

Another Chapter hopefully coming by this weekend! Thanks everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

The following story is a work of fiction. I do not own any DC Comic Characters mentioned in the story. This story does not follow a specific timeline or character but merely is my favorite characters in a light I want to portray them.

((WARNING! This story contains several gay characters. You don't like don't read.))

Please submit any comments, questions, concerns, or responses 

Chapter Five

I sat between Oliver's leg in the warm tub, my head rested against his chest. I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat and the sound of his breath. Nothing is more relaxing then being in his arms. "How'd this happen?" Oliver asked rubbing his hand lightly across a bruise my stomach. "Not sure, maybe training with Dinah or Dick." I replied still with closed eyes. "Or the last fight we had with Pestilence." It has been 6 months since I have moved into the Titan Tower, 6 months of every Tuesday and Thursday of Me and Oliver meeting at night for a relaxing bath. I have been training with Dinah and Dick every morning with some help from Kara and Conner. They were tough but fair and I have learn a lot from them all. Life has changed so much in these last 6 months. I am now going by Holy more than I am Isaac. On Mondays and Wednesdays, Frost and I patron the streets together, fight crime and help citizens. Saturday and some Sundays Conner and I go out and patrol. Our relationship has improved we are really great friends and he trust me that Im not going to betray his friendship and we have still hooked up here and there like the first time 6 months ago but we thought romance wasn't good for the team. I haven't met Superman in several months but we have met since our first encounter. Oliver and I well were Oliver and I we...I really don't know. We never talk about anything other than being there for one another. The only people who know about my personal life and the relationships that go on behind the door is me and that person. Its hard to lie and in some way betray. But no body is looking for more and its working out great. "There something that the Justice League is needing to discuss and its going to involve the Titans." Oliver broke the silence.

I sat up and turned around in the tub so I could face him. "Is it bad?" I asked.

He kissed my forehead, "Yeah but it will be only temporary."

"Okay." I replied moving back in between his legs, the Teen Titans have not been this organized and we good for sometime, our trust and friendships are extremely high and we work so good. We are on such a great roll that we all knew something was going to ruin it. As the night when on Oliver and I moved toward the his bed and fell asleep in each others arms. Now I know you want to hear about our sex life but to be honest it hasn't happened and Im not worried.

The sun shined through the window awaking me. I stretched and rolled over to see Oliver missing. There was a note on the night stand, See you at Watchtower later. Unfortunately I had no idea when later was but maybe someone knew at Titan Tower. I dressed and looked at my phone and I had a text from Cass. Breakfast at the brew? Almost every morning we had breakfast at our favorite coffee shop and it was great to just relax and enjoy a cup. I sent a text back and flew out the window to meet Cass. I landed in the alley behind shop and saw raven emerge out of the shadows next to me.

"Morning!" I said.

"Where have you been?" She asked

"I helped Green Arrow with some hero stuff last night and fell asleep on his couch." I lied. She smiled and we walked together to the door. Everyone was inside already drinking and eating. As we join the Megan the waitress already had mine and Ravens drinks and food in her hand. Thats what I liked to she knew what we wanted since it was the same every morning and she was an amazing older lady, told us stories of her days and how she use to meet her friends and do what we did. I always wondered if she fought crime too.

"So does anyone know what this big meeting is about at Watchtower?" Roy asked. We all gave a confused look.

"I know it has to do with both teams and splitting us up for a while." I added to the confusion and worry. We all finished our food and drinks as we all started to leave all our phones went off together telling us we had a text. Come to Watchtower... V.I.K.I. V.I.K.I. was the new computer system for Watchtower, her name stood for Virtual Interactive Kinetic Intelligence. She helped monitor the police scanners and traffic control around the world and alerted the Justice League if they were needed. It helped with setting up re-con. She also tracked each member and helped us better to communicate if one was in trouble or need to find someone.

As we showed up at the Watchtower the whole Justice League was sitting around the huge desk in the Conference Room. Chloe was at the front along with Bruce.

"Hey guys, Come on in and have a seat." Chloe said pointing to the table. I sat in the open seat next to Oliver and Conner sat next to me. It was a little strange but what made it even worst was Clark sitting across from me. I was avoiding him because it was to hard to make it work meeting three and I didn't want anyone to get hurt so I had to cut some strings. Clark was the one that got cut.

"Okay, everyone knows that Apocalypse is rising and his Horsemen have been extremely active. We have Intel that his Horsemen have split up. Pestilence and Reaper have moved to Europe and Holocaust and Mr. Sinister have remained here. Were not sure what they are planing but we are sure that they are looking for the Stones of Ra which are located in the United States and in Europe. The Stones of Ra, are suppose to great those who will them extreme power. Enough power to bring down the power of the sun to earth. Where they are we don't know but we have to make sure they do not locate them before we do." Chloe explained.

Bruce took a few steps forward. "We are going to be splitting up our teams to for the Justice Squad. That team will move to our new location in London and the rest will remain here. The Justice Squad will consist of Me, Superman, Kara, Dick, Dinah, Ashley, Roy, Raven, Tim and Bart."

Chloe moved next to Bruce. "Oliver, Isaac, Cassandra, Conner, Diana, Arthur, Wally, Hal and I. We will remain here."

"Justice Squad we are leaving out tomorrow. V.I.K.I. will help keep us in contact as well as help search for the stones and monitor the Horsemen." Bruce added.

We were all pretty bummed that the Titans were being split up, we knew that it wouldn't be for long but it still took a told on each of us. I walked into that kitchen of our home and say everyone standing there.

"What's going on guys?" I asked, looking at their big smiles. Ashley looked like she was going to explode from excitement.

"We're goin clubbin!" she squealed/

"Awesome, where?"

"Roy said he knows a great gay club not too far from here" responded Tim. "So, are you in?"

"Hell yea!" I was so psyched to go out. I had never been to clubs before. I couldn't wait.

"Well let's get ready!" said Cass, giggling at my excitement. "He is so cute with his big bright grin." Everyone laughed and disbursed towards there rooms to get ready. I tore my room apart, trying to find my best clothes. I was going to the club! Conner was standing in the door way already dressed in tight dark jeans and a black and white button up shirt that exposed his chest a little, his hair was spiked. He laughed at me because of my excitement about a night, but his amusement and teasing didn't stop him from helping me pick out an outfit.

"Isaac, dude, you can't wear that. Wear something that shows more skin man, show that BODY. I love seeing it." Both of us laughed. Bart yelled from downstairs that we were all going to meet in the garage. A few minutes later I was ready and Conner and I left to meet everyone. I showed up in the garage wearing a long sleeved white

button-down shirt. The top two buttons were undone, showing the top of my hairless torso, and the bottom buttons were also open, giving a peak at the bottom two inches of solid abs and dark happy trail. My dark brown hair was spiked out, but with a slightly tussled look. My strong swimmers legs were trapped in tight blue jeans which bulged nicely

at his crotch and showed off my ass.

We found Raven, Roy and Tim waiting for us beside a beautiful Silver sports car. Raven was dressed in a layered look, with a black long sleeve shirt over a white tank top. She wore her hair long. She wore dark kakis and long black gloves. Tim wore a tight white t-shirt, which allowed the attention to focus on his gorgeous seafoam green eyes. The shirt showed off his big gymnast body perfectly, with his large biceps straining against the fabric. Roy must have had Cass's help, because he was dressed perfectly. He wore a black shirt with baseball sleeves and a large graphic of a red dragon across the chest. The image wrapped around so that the tail curved onto the back. The shirt looked really cool, and showed his tall lean body very well. His black hair was gelled into a small faux-hawk, and he wore nice fitting kakis.

"Are we ready to go?" I said and turned to see Bart walking over to the car, dressed and ready to go. He looked extremely hot in a form fitting sleeveless sky blue shirt. Showed of his bulge from his biceps and the vein which was

just barely visible running across it. Bart's dirty blonde hair was spiked up, and he wore tight faded jeans with a couple of rips in them. The exposed leg skin and showed how little body hair he had. Cassandra and Ashley not far behind. Both wore short skirts and heels, ashley had a white halter top with a pink skirt, while Cass had a khaki skirt with a light blue blouse.

"Who's car?" Bart asked.

"Oh apparently this is Isaac car!" Roy mentioned. I was shocked because I had no idea. Raven handed me a note that read. Have fun tonight. B. I didn't have a clue to who it was from. I thought Oliver but I told him I didn't need a car, when he offered before.

"Well we call backseat!" Ashley stated holding Cass's hand.

"Shotgun!" Conner yelled as he flew fast to the passenger seat.

"Looks like we will just take the other car!" Tim stated as he walked towards a black sports car that was obvious Bruce Wayne's car. Raven, Bart and Roy followed Tim.

I hoped in the front seat as the girl got settled in the back. The whole time I followed Tim to the club I wondered who gave me this gift.

The drive to the club was only about twenty minutes long, and before we knew it we could see the bright lights of the club. It was an old mill building which had been converted about ten years prior. The red bricks had been painted over in bright pastel colors, and the neon signs left no doubt as to what type of establishment was inside. There were several other clubs on the same street, and music of all kinds could be heard as they drove between the buildings. We parked about 3 blocks from the club and walked along the street toward their destination.

"Roy really? A gay club?" Bart asked as they walked.

"What nothing wrong with it." Roy stated.

Our ID's were checked at the door, we all got bracelets to put on, identifying us as under 21. I smiled at the

cute doorman who looked me up and down and he didn't make me pay the entrance fee.

As we walked into the club, it was like entering a new world. The music was blaring, and the bass was up so high that he could feel it echo in my chest. The lights were dim, but still bright enough to see by. There was a large bar area off to the right and another against the back wall of the large open room. There were multiple platforms where people could get up and dance. Some of the paid dancers shook their asses in their underwear. Most of them looked like they came out of an Abercrombie magazine.

The Cass and Ashley grabbed Roy and Tim to dance as soon as we found a table. Raven sat towards the middle of the table watching people dance and drink. I sat next to here as Bart tried to flirt with some girls hoping one of them would be straight. Conner grabbed a few drinks for us.

"Not that it is any of my business but do you have any idea when your going to choose a boyfriend?" Raven spoke not even making eye contact.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Conner or Oliver. Maybe Clark?" She stated.

"Clark is out of the picture, but howd you know about Oliver and Conner?"

"From day one it was obvious you and Oliver had something. We all thought so, then we could tell you and Conner building a relationship, so we have no idea anymore."

"We?" I asked.

"The team. Lucky for you Conner is obvious to it. I for a fact can see things and I can tell you are lying every Tuesday and Thursday night, about going to training. When in fact your meeting Oliver."

"I don't want to hurt either of them, please don't say anything!" I begged.

"I wont, what kind of friend would I be. Just know sooner or later someone will get hurt. Just depends on, will it be one of them...Or you!" She gave a sad smile as Conner showed back up with a couple of can cokes and bottle of waters.

The night proceeded to be a fantastic good time, where we all forgot about crime fighting and the team being split up. I took turns dancing with each of my friends, I even got Raven to dance on time, but it was only because one of her favorite songs came on. It became so hot on the dance floor that many of us guys took off our shirts.

I took a break to get a drink from the bar, and pulled up a seat next a air vent. I noticed a guy in the corner of my eye sit next to me. I couldn't see his face because of the light in my eyes but I could tell he looked hot, he wore a tight shirt damp from the sweat of dancing, and his hair just beginning to glisten. I managed to get a good whiff of the guy, he smelled like a mix of some amazing cologne and natural manly scent. He ordered a beer and then I felt the cold bottle touch my skin. I turned to face him and my heart stopped. It was Larry.

He offered me one of the beers he had and asked if we could talk. I followed him to the back of the club where it was quiet and cool. We found a empty couch and we sat next to each other. I remained quiet with anger and questions in my mind, I just stared at the bottle and sipping it here and there as he spoke.

"Isaac, I have missed you so much. I am so sorry for what happened. I tried so hard to protect them, thats why I was the one who released Apocalypse because if Luther would have more would have died. Since your parents death I have changed. I've been searching for the Stones of Ra and I have been trying to locate Apocalypse to try and stop him. I never wanted to hurt you, I love you so much and you mean everything to me." He said as he started to cry.

It was hard to see him cry because he was so manly to me. He was only 27 but his strong features and body just made it seem wrong for him to cry. "Why haven't you tried contacting me." I asked softly.

"The Green Arrow told me to stay away, I tried but I agreed you were angry and probably still are at me and you need time to cool off. I would have tried sooner but I got some leads on Apocalypse and had to follow them."

"Im not mad. Not anymore, after hearing your side and just being next to you it brings back memories of better times." I said with a small smile.

"I see you got my gift." He stated as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. "It was you? I wondered who it was from."

Larry stood and gripped his shirt by the waist and peeled it up off of his sweaty torso, exposing his glittering torso to the world. My eyes looked him up and down, I had forgotten how good he looked shirtless. He tucked his shirt into the waistband of his jeans, to free his hands. He offered me his hand and I took it, we walked towards the dance floor.

As we started to dance the music took over us. I raised my hands over my head and as he gyrated his hips slowly, in a hypnotic tempo from behind me. He reach out and touch the smoothness of my skin, to feel the heat and the sweat of my body. I forgot his touch it was electrifying. He watched as the sweat on my muscular back shimmered in the multicolored lights hypnotically. I looked back and watched as a single bead of sweat traveled down the crevice between the muscles on either side of Larry's chest, and down the ripped stomach of his. I looked up into his green eyes and his eyes met my icy ones with our eyes locked, Larry started to move his hands across my back and front with his hips still

moving rhythmically. My arms stayed over my head, his biceps popping out and shining with sweat and some glitter that had been thrown into the air. As I stared I could feel my cock grow fully hard in my jeans. I missed all the amazing sex we had. I reached out and put my hands gently on Larry's swaying hips, and guided our two crotches together. We both moaned softly at the feel of each other's

erections against their own. Larry then put his arms on my shoulders, holding them close together.

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear "I have a room, its not far away from here." Larry grinned as he ground his groin into me, loving how big he felt. My heart

pounded in my chest as Larry grew closer. Both pairs of eyes were locked together, and then closed as our lips pressed together. The kiss was soft and tender, nothing like it was before, there was a need and a missing of each other that change it. We held each other close, the feel of each other's warm bodies. I could feel his pulse pounding in my ears.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I heard from behind. We both stopped and I turned to see Conner standing there with the team. I couldn't speak I couldn't breath. Larry stood in front of me as a protecter.

"Can I help you!" Larry stated.

"Yeah, you can get the fuck of him!" Conner stated.

"And you are!" Larry asked.

"I his boy... IM his... friend." Conner stated sadly.

Larry smiled. "Then he can do whatever he wants... Friend!"

I snapped back into reality. "Larry that's enough, please don't start anything." I said nicely.

Raven handed me my shirt and I walked away. Leaving Larry alone on the dance floor as everyone followed me out.

"Who was that?" Ashley asked as we walked outside.

"He is my ex from New York."

"Didn't look like an ex to me!" Cass stated from behind.

Conner grabbed my hand pulling me to a stop. "Give us a minute." He asked them. They walked away a little but not far from hearing.

"What was that about." He asked.

"Conner, you said it in there your my friend. I don't see why it matter I danced with him." I stated standing up for my actions.

"You weren't dancing your were having sex on the DANCE FLOOR!" He shouted a little.

" I was doing the same thing with you!" I yelled back.

"That different, that with me!" He yelled.

"HEY!" Larry said as he walked toward us. I could tell this wasn't going to be good. As he walked closer so id the rest of my team. "Don't you even think of yelling at him, he did nothing wrong. I was the one who did everything!"

"Good so I can kick your ass!" Conner stood tall toward Larry. Conner's yell glowed a bright red with his laser vision ready and Larry's hand started to emit electricity.

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled. "Im not with either of you. Both of you grow up!"

I walked off toward the car with Ashley and Cass running after me.

Raven walked to both of them. "Think this childishness is going to win him over. Think again. You both are in love with him but there is only one of him. He has a destiny that non of us will ever be able to understand why. But he need someone there to be strong and loyal and this this isn't helping either of you." she rolled her eyes and walked away from them. The remaining team member left leaving Conner and Larry alone.

"She was right. Apocalypse is apart of his destiny, something will happened to him." Larry stated, pulling his jacket on.

"I know, the whole league knows." Conner said looking at the ground. "Thats why he is here with us, he will have a choose to make soon and I will be there for him to help him make the right one." Conner looked Larry straight in the eye.

"We will see about that. First love never dies." As Larry finished transformed into his electric body and was absorbed into the cities power grid.

Conner turned and used his super speed to catch up with everyone. He knew he would have to make it up to Isaac somehow.

Please let me know what you think! There will be a new team member to the Teen Titans. Well to my Teen Titans! He should appear in the next chapter. Give me some thoughts of who you would like to see Isaac end up with!

OLIVER? CONNER? LARRY? SOMEONE ELSE? MAYBE APOCALYPSE?

Who knows give me some thoughts! 


End file.
